


Keith's Diary (ON HAITUS)

by KlanceOnIce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith does not, Keith is Dense™, Lance is Dense™, Lance is so done for, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PIDGE KNOWS WHAT'S UP, Pidge is so done™, Rivals to Lovers, future tooth rotting fluff, keith is in denial, klance, klance fluff, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlanceOnIce/pseuds/KlanceOnIce
Summary: This is from a prompt I saw on tumblr.Headcanon where Lance calls Keith but doesn't realize he's doing it.  Awkward and cute moments ensue.===============================================================================“Don’t be stupid and wear yourself out.  We have ‘bonding exercises’ or whatever tomorrow too, mullet.  C’mon babe, let’s go eat.”“Fine.”  I say, relenting easier than normal due to my tired state.  Wait a second…“What did you just call me?!”“Uh, mullet?” He responds innocently, casting a confused look in my direction.“No, after that.”“I have no idea what you’re talking about.  You must be really out of it,”  He says, laughing, “Let’s just go get dinner already.”===============================================================================





	1. Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE CREDS TO MY FRIENDS SARAH AND LINDSAY FOR BETA-ING THIS. THIS FIC WOULD DIE WITHOUT YOU GUYS!  
> I UPDATE ON MONDAYS SO STAY TUNED! (Sorry this is so short! It's just a HC that I saw and I HAD to write it)

ENTRY ONE

“Begin training level three.” I say, even though I was exhausted from forming Voltron so many times earlier that day.

“End training sequence.” Lance shouts suddenly, swaggering his way up to me.

“Hey! What the fuck, man?!”

“Don’t be stupid and wear yourself out. We have ‘bonding exercises’ or whatever tomorrow too, mullet. C’mon babe, let’s go eat.” 

“Fine.” I say, relenting easier than normal due to my tired state. Wait a second…

“What did you just call me?!”

“Uh, mullet?” He responds innocently, casting a confused look in my direction. 

“No, after that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. You must be really out of it,” He says, laughing, “Let’s just go get dinner already.”

What the actual fuck, Lance?! Did I really dream that up? I couldn’t have, I mean, yeah, his face is aesthetically pleasing, but it’s not like I like like him or anything. This better not be one of his stupid pranks again. 

Part of me was hoping that somehow dinner would be something other than that alien goop, but as always, my dreams were hopelessly crushed. 

“Paladins, I have an announcement,” Allura states in her ‘mesmerizing accent’ as Lance puts it, “I know you are all tired from working hard today, so I thought it would be nice if we could all have some fun together.”

“Is this your way of trying to trick us into more ‘bonding exercises’?” Lance says, giving her a skeptical look (which was more attractive than I care to admit). Needless to say, Allura ignores Lance and continues with was she was saying.

“I thought it would be fun for you all to teach Coran and I some of your earth games, so you can feel more at home.”

“Thank you princess, the thought is very much appreciated,” Shiro says in his very eloquent distinctly Shiro-y way of talking, “however, I’m not sure we have time to relax since Zarkon could attack any time now.”

“You worry too much,” Lance says rolling his eyes, “Hey babe, could you pass the weird alien seasoning whatever?”

The entire crew just looks at him, confused. “Helloooo? Keeeiiith? Anybody home? Salt?”

Everyone burst out laughing (Pidge was actually wiping tears from their eyes), I could feel my face burning as I practically chucked the seasoning at Lance.

“Hunk, you sooooo owe me 20 bucks when we get back home.” Pidge choked out between fits of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Lance asked, looking genuinely confused. Everyone just laughed harder. I got up and left, infuriated but weirdly pleased.

Pigde caught up with me later and asked, “So you and Lance are a thing now, huh?” Giving me that sly-ass Pidge face they always do when they find out one of your dirty secrets.

“WHAT?! NO?! IHATEHIMHEHATESMETHEFEELINGISMUTUAL!”

“Then what’s with the whole ‘babe’ thing then, huh?” Casting me a look that no fourteen year old child should be allowed to make.

“Tch, to be honest, I have no idea why he’s doing that either.” Pidge just rolls their eyes in response.

“God, both of you are too dense for me to handle.” Then they roll their eyes and walk away.

I just stand there, confused to all hell about what just happened.


	2. Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confronts Lance. It does NOT go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Thanks to all of you who left kudos and comments! It all means so much to me, and I'm really gland you guys are enjoying my writing. HUGE THANKS TO @sarahrefuted FOR HER HELP ON THIS CHAPTER. WITHOUT HER THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE SUCH CRAP. Also, special thanks to @Miynxe for their helpful critique and positive comments on the last chapter!

After the events at dinner I walk back to my room, too exhausted to think too hard about any of it. Questions still swirl around in my mind, though. Like, did he know he was doing that? I mean, it didn’t seem like it, but then again, Lance is a pretty good actor. And if he was doing it intentionally, then why? Was it a bet I wasn’t in on? Some kind of inside joke? But what if he really didn’t know that he was doing it, what could that mean? He couldn’t possibl-

“Hey, babe, you okay?” My train of thought is cut off by a voice.

“THERE! THAT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!?” I fumble, probably more surprised than I should have been. 

“DOING WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?” Lance shouts back at me, provoked by my sudden outburst.

“CALLING ME ‘BABE’ OUT OF NOWHERE! WE’RE NOT EVEN FRIENDS, LET ALONE TOGETHER, WHAT THE HELL, MAN?” I shoot back. Lance just stares at me, looking equally embarrassed and confused.

“I-ah, sorry about that. I didn’t realize I was doing it.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck, and a blush that spreads across his face.

“Wait, what do you mean you didn’t know you were doing that!? How could you not know?” I question, very confused.

“I mean, I had no fucking idea that I was doing that, and I apologize! Okay?! Jeez.” 

“Sorry.” I mumble, actually feeling kind of bad.

Ugh. This is all too confusing, this whole feelings thing. Does Lance like me? Do I like Lance? To Hell if I know! What should I do, it’s not like Lance and I were ever really friends in the first place. We’re finally getting along to an extent, but it’s not like we interact anymore than we have to.

“HELLOOOO? KEEEITH!? Bro, if you’re just gonna stop talking to me, I don’t need to be here.” Lance yells, shocking me out of my monologue. I just stare back at him in confusion and surprise.

“Fine, if you really hate talking to me that much, then I’m leaving.” Lance says, walking back to the direction of his room.

I slump back to my room in defeat, only being able to think I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up on a broken record. I flop into my bed, face down, and take a deep breath.

What should I do? It just seems like there’s no good way to solve the problem. Lance probably hates me now, if he didn’t already before. Besides, I don’t even know what I want, let alone what he wants. Well, right now he most likely want to punch me in the face for being such a dick, and rightfully so, but I know that he’s just not that kind of person. He won’t hit me, he probably won’t even talk to me. I’ll probably never get to see the way his face lights up as if it’s glowing when he gets excited, or the way his eyes crinkle when he’s proud of something he did. Goddamnit, I just had fuck up everything, didn’t I. It was the moment of truth and I did nothing, I just stood there.   
I contemplate my life until probably the earth equivalent of 2 am, the thoughts keeping me up through the night. I finally roll over and stare at the wall, too physically and mentally exhausted to continue, and with one final thought drift off into uncomfortable and fitful sleep. What the fuck have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did'ja like it? Let me know what you guys want (need) to see in future chapters! I'm always open to critiques and recommendations. Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos! I UPLOAD ON MONDAYS, SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please leave comments on what you guys want to see! I have the next couple chapters loosely planned out, but let me know what you guys think! Thanks for commenting and leaving kudos, I really appreciate it.


End file.
